El Extraño Niño Rubio
by MudeYamil
Summary: paseando por las calles de la aldea Naruto encuentra a un niño parecido a él. ¿quién sera este niño? y ¿porque se parece tanto a Naruto? pasen y descubranlo. (pausado temporalmente)
1. La llegada de un niño rubio

EL EXTRAÑO NIÑO RUBIO

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san.

CAP. 1 LA LLEGADA DE UN NIÑO RUBIO

Caminaba alejado del bullicio de la aldea, quería pensar más claramente acerca de la declaración de Hinata durante de la guerra. Ella era linda, magnifica ninja y una excelente persona, eso lo tenía claro, pero no sabía que pensar sobre Sakura su amor platónico. Él sabía que solo eran amigos y que no pasarían de solo eso; amigos, pensándolo tranquilamente se dio cuenta que el amor que le profesaba a Sakura era solo una capricho y el único amor que podía ofrecerle era el de un hermano. Regresando a pensar acerca de Hinata, en su confesión durante la guerra le dijo que se había enamorado de él desde la niñez, él por querer su tonto capricho tratando de estar con Sakura nunca noto el interés que tenia la heredera Hyuga hacia él. Ahora si le podían decir IDIOTA, él busco el amor en otros lados cuando este siempre estuvo a un lado de él. Todas esas verdades lo hacían enojarse con el mismo por ser tan despistado, pero una idea la hacía sentirse bien. Buscaría a Hinata y trataría de corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un niño que buscaba a su papá o esa él creía.

Niño: papá, papá espérame

Naruto estaba desconcentrado, la única persona en el lugar además del niño era él.

Naruto: pobre niño me confundió con su papa

Dijo para sí mismo y dio media vuelta para que el niño viera que no era su papa, al voltear a ver al niño se sorprendió por su apariencia. El niño era rubio con ojos azules como él, pero había unas diferencias; el niño era de piel blanca como la nieve y no tenia las marcas en forma de bigotes en las mejillas como él, salvo por esos detalles frente a Naruto se encontraba una versión infantil de él. Al estar más cerca de Naruto, el niño se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un afectuoso abrazo, sin saber porque Naruto correspondió el abrazo y su corazón le decía que no soltara al pequeño, pero el pequeño niño como d años de edad se separo y empezó a hablar.

Niño: ¿papá por qué no me hacías caso? Que ya no me quieres snif snif

El rubio menor empezó a llorar y Naruto sintió un gran dolor de ver al niño llorando y pensando que él no lo quería, (aunque nunca lo había visto), sin pensarlo agarro al y lo subió a sus hombros para empezar a rumbo a su casa (después de la guerra, Naruto se compro una casa a unas cuadras de la torre del hokage).

Naruto: no es eso campeón, es solo que estaba pensando en otras cosas y por eso no te había escuchado. Pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niño: me llamo Ryo Uzumaki y soy hijo del sexto hokage; Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto estaba impresionado el niño que viajaba en sus hombros decía que era su hijo y que él era el sexto hokage. Pero tenía muchas dudas como ¿Por qué estaba su hijo (si era su hijo) en esa época? Y ¿Quién era su esposa y madre de Ryo? Aquella información y las dudas que tenía hacían que su cerebro trabajara a marchas forzadas para comprender todo, una espesa nube de humo empezó a salir de la cabeza de Naruto por el trabajo mental que estaba realizando. En su interior el zorro que habitaba en él, empezaba a despertarse por la nube de humo.

Kyubi: que ¿humo? Bah _zzzz_ HAY DIOS ¡HUMO! LLAMEN A LOS BOMBREROS, A LA CRUZ ROJA, A PROTECIÓN CIVIL ¡SE QUEMA MI CASA!

El kyubi empezó a gritar, aullar y llorar como señora histérica, pero se tranquilizo cuando Naruto dejo de pensar y el humo se disipo.

Kyubi: vuelves a pensar mocoso y te mato

Lo amenazo el zorro de nueve colas. Naruto llego a su casa y empezó a preparar lo único que sabe: hacer, comer y que había en la casa; ramen instantáneo, mientras Ryo estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala. Al estar listo el ramen, Naruto sirvió dos tazones y los coloco en la mesa pero tuvo que regresar a la cocina por los palillos para poder comer, cuando regreso los dos tazones estaban vacios y Ryo seguía "dormido", se acerco al sofá y vio que en el labio inferior de Ryo habían pequeñas gotas de caldo de ramen.

Kyubi: en verdad es tu hijo, devora ramen como tú

Mientras preparaba el ramen, Naruto le conto al kyubi de su encuentro con Ryo y todo lo que le había dicho; que era su hijo y que él sería el próximo hokage. Naruto estaba orgulloso de su hijo, comía ramen como él y además era muy veloz, pero también tenía ganas de matarlo por haberse comido su tazón de preciado y delicioso ramen. Pero antes de asesinar a su hijo, tocaron a la puerta haciendo que Naruto pospusiera el asesinato.

Mientras su padre se dirigía a la puerta, el pequeño Ryo fue directo a la cocina por más ramen (de tal palo tal astilla) al terminar con todo el ramen que había preparado su padre se dirigió a la entrada de la casa para ver quien le había salvado la vida por comerse el tazón de ramen de su padre y ahí la vio, aunque no la conocía personalmente, la reconocía por la fotos que su padre le había mostrado de ella. Ahí parada enfrente de su padre estaba su difunta madre; Hinata Uzumaki. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras lloraba por conocer a su madre.

Hinata estaba parada frente a la casa de su amado rubio, aquel rubio que nunca la amaría como lo hacía por su amiga y compañera de equipo; Sakura Haruno. Por tal motivo había decidido hablar con Naruto para que olvidara su confesión durante la guerra y ambos pudieran ser felices con otras personas, aunque esto le destrozara el corazón era lo mejor. Al tocar la puerta y que esta inmediatamente fuera abierta por Naruto la hacía ponerse nerviosa y quedo desconcentrada al sentir unos pequeños brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Al bajar la mirada vio como un pequeño niño rubio la abrazaba mientras lloraba, instintivamente se agacho y abrazo al pequeño niño haciendo que dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara. Naruto al ver la manera tan maternal de calmar a Ryo, pensó que sería una excelente madre y aria hasta lo imposible para que fuera la madre de sus hijos y su esposa.

Ryo: mami _snif snif_ prométeme que ya no me dejaras solo _snif snif_ ni a mi papi _snif snif_ **prométeme que no morirás**

Esto último lo dijo como un susurro pero los jóvenes ninjas lograron escucharlo. Ambos estaban confundidos y no sabían que pensar, Naruto había subido al cielo para caer en el infierno en un segundo, se había enterado que sería el próximo hokage, que tenía un hijo muy habilidoso y que su esposa y madre de Ryo era su Hinata, pero esta iba a fallecer. Esto último provoco que se pusiera triste y empezara a llorar. Por su parte Hinata no entendía, pero sabía que el pequeño niño decía la verdad, él era su hijo y por su apariencia el padre era su Naruto, esto la hizo llorar de alegría para luego llorar de tristeza por su futura muerte. Naruto se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Hinata y la abrazo, haciéndole entender que él estaba junto a ella y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Hinata al sentirse en los brazos de Naruto correspondió el abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras seguía llorando.

Fin Capitulo 1

¿Qué les pareció esta idea que me llego hace unos días? Dejen sus comentarios para conocer: sus puntos de vista, si les gusto la historia, etc.

Bye.


	2. El inicio de un nuevo futuro

**Antes de continuar la historia quiero aclarar una cosa que se me paso omitir en el capitulo anterior. Una parte de Naruto y Hinata ha aceptado a Ryo como su hijo, esa es su parte emocional (su corazón) mientras la parte racional (su cerebro) aun exige pruebas. Aclarado este hecho empecemos con el capitulo.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san.

CAPITULO 2: EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO FUTURO

Los jóvenes se encontraban más relajados después de escuchar el terrible futuro en voz de su hijo. Los corazones de ambos decían que el niño en verdad era su hijo, pero su mente les pedía pruebas, Ryo pareció haberles leído la mente y les mostro una foto que traía en un collar de oro que tenia grabado la cabeza de un zorro, dicho collar colgaba del cuello de Ryo. En la foto se veía a un Naruto y una Hinata mas crecidos y más maduros, ambos estaban abrazados y sostenían a un bebe de cabellos rubios y de piel blanca. Esa era la prueba contundente de que Ryo en verdad era su hijo, pero ahora solo quedaba una pregunta ¿Cómo había muerto Hinata?

Naruto - oye hijo

Ryo - si papi

Naruto - conoces ¿Cómo murió tu mami?

Hinata quería hacer la misma pregunta, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Ryo - según lo que me comentaste, después de mi primer año de nacido la hokage los mando a una misión juntos, pero antes de salir a la misión tuviste un fuerte accidente y no pudiste acompañar a mami, debido a que te habías roto unos cuantos huesos (con el poder del kyubi y la ayuda de Tsunade se podía haber recuperado, pero a continuación esta la razón del porque no fue de misión). Te habías recuperado pero mami te pidió descansar porque la misión solo era conseguir información de un grupo de ninjas renegados y regresar a la aldea con dicha información. Pero mami fue descubierta por los ninjas y fue asesinada. Al terminar el tiempo que duraba la misión y ver que no volvía mami, pediste permiso para buscarla, cuando te dieron el permiso te dirigiste al lugar donde se suponía estaba el grupo ninja, pero no había nadie solo estaba en cuerpo sin vida de mami _snif snif_.

El pequeño Ryo empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que sus jóvenes padres. Naruto se sentía culpable, sabía lo inconsciente que era todo el tiempo y no le sorprendió saber que tendría un accidente, pero también conocía a Hinata y sabia que esta lo obligaría a descansar para sanar completamente. Su modo de vivir haría que la mujer que amaba muriera y eso no lo iba a permitir. Hinata por su parte estaba destrozada, no vería crecer a su hijo por morir cuando el tenia tan solo un año de edad y ya no estaría al lado de su amado Naruto. Unos minutos después todos seguían llorando pero ahora los tres estaban abrazados, de repente Naruto deja de llorar y toma las delicadas manos de Hinata, ella seguía llorando pero estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

Naruto - Hinata quiero darte la respuesta a tu confesión. Y prometo que a partir de este momento cambiare mi forma de vida, seré mas consiente de mis actos para que podamos estar juntos y poder criar a nuestros futuros **hijos**

Hinata - Naruto no tienes que estar conmigo por lastima, hagamos de cuenta que esa confesión nunca existió y continuemos con nuestras vidas como amigos

Hinata pensaba que Naruto estaría con ella solo por su futura muerte haciendo que volviera a llorar. Naruto comprendió que Hinata pensaba que estaría con ella solo por lastima, pero no era verdad. Él quería estar al lado de ella porque la amaba y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Naruto - Hinata quiero estar contigo porque te amo y no por otra cosa. La historia que acaba de contar nuestro futuro hijo me hace prometerte que nunca te dejare sola y que siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo y no podría vivir sin ti

Hinata seguía llorando pero esta vez era de felicidad al saber que Naruto correspondía a sus sentimientos. Tan metida estaba en su alegría que no fue capaz de notar el acercamiento del rostro de Naruto hacia el suyo, Hinata salió de su emoción al sentir cierto roce en sus labios, al concentrarse no podía creer lo que veía, Naruto la besaba tierna, tímida y torpemente, inmediatamente correspondió el beso rodeando el cuello de su amado y él sujetando la cintura de ella. Pero todo fue interrumpido por los gritos de auxilio que emitía Ryo que se encontraba en medio del beso de sus padres (recuerden que estaban los tres abrazados). Los jóvenes novios al notar ese pequeño detalle rubio se separaron un poco sonrojados, pero mantuvieron sus manos unidas.

Naruto - ¿te encuentras bien Ryo?

Ryo - si papi

Naruto - ahora dinos ¿Por qué estas en esta época?

Ryo - hace un par de meses fue mi cumpleaños y le pedí a mi papi de mi época que buscara un método de conocer a mi mami cuando era joven y aun vivía

Naruto - entonces ¿vienes a conocer a tu linda y joven madre? Hinata Hyuga y en unos años Hinata Uzumaki

Ryo - ¡si! Vengo a convivir con mis papis durante una semana, que es lo que dura la técnica que utilizo mi papá del futuro para mandarme a esta época

Ambos jóvenes ahora comprendían el porqué de su hijo en esa época, Hinata pensaba que estaba en un sueño, había conocido a su hijo, quien había viajado en el tiempo para conocerla y convivir con ella durante una semana, además su Naruto había declarado que la amaba y que en unos años seria su esposa; la señora Uzumaki. Tanta fue su emoción que cayó desmayada, pero antes de tocar el duro y frio suelo fue atrapada por los brazos de Naruto y colocada en el sofá donde Ryo había descansado hace unos minutos. Al acomodar a Hinata en el sofá Naruto se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo de ramen que había preparado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cacerola vacía sin tener nada más que comer y sin más ramen instantáneo, agarro dos manzanas que había en el frutero y las devoro en un instante.

Al recuperar el conocimiento Hinata empezó a levantarse, pero no recordaba en ese momento que se encontraba en la casa de Naruto, entonces escucho el gruñir del estomago de Naruto haciéndole entender que estaba en su casa y que su amado rubio no había comido, se acomodo un poco su ropa y su peinado después de estar acostada en el sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para ir al mercado para comprar lo necesario para realizar una deliciosa cena. Pero no fue sola, antes de dar el primer paso afuera de la casa Naruto la sujeto por una mano y el pequeño Ryo por la otra, empezando a caminar rumbo al mercado como una linda familia, que sorprendía a todos los habitantes de Konoha que los veían pasar. Al terminar de comprar lo necesario para la cena, regresaron a la casa como habían llegado al mercado, pero ahora Naruto cargaba la bolsa con lo necesario para la cena.

El camino fue corto en el cual hubo silencio que no incomodo a la joven familia todos estaban realmente felices, al llegar a la casa Naruto y Hinata empezaron a preparar la cena mientras Ryo volvía a descansar en el sofá. Hora y media después la cena estaba lista, Naruto empezó a colocar la mesa para después despertar a Ryo para que se acomodara en la mesa mientras Hinata servía los platos. Al terminar de cenar y recoger los platos, Naruto y Ryo acompañaron a Hinata a la mansión Hyuga, al llegar Hinata le dio un beso en la frente a Ryo y un tierno y apasionado beso a Naruto como despedida. Al ver entrar a Hinata a la mansión, Naruto subió a Ryo a sus hombros como lo había hecho a medio día, empezando a caminar rumbo a su casa para poder descansar y a la mañana siguiente seguir disfrutando de la compañía de las personas más importantes en ese momento para Naruto; su hijo y Hinata.

Fin capitulo 2

Gracias a todos a los que les ha gustado esta historia y han comentado y dejado sus sugerencias para mejor la historia y mi forma de escribir. Muchas gracias.

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Dejen sus comentarios y sus críticas, siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas.

Actualización: viernes o sábado


	3. ¿Quién es Ryo?

**Continuemos con esta historia.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san.

CAPITULO 3: ¿QUIÉN ES RYO?

A la mañana siguiente toda la aldea comentaba sobre el niño que acompañaba a Naruto y a Hinata la tarde-noche anterior rumbo al mercado y de regreso a la casa del rubio, lo que no sabían era que también los acompaño a la mansión Hyuga. También comentaban sobre el parecido del niño con Naruto y como lo trataban los jóvenes ninjas, durante su paseo al mercado se les veía felices como si fueran una familia feliz, pero eso era imposible ellos eran muy jóvenes para ser padres y el niño era muy grande para ser su hijo. Todo eso incrementaba el deseo de saber quién era el extraño niño rubio. Los rumores también habían llegado a los amigos del rubio, todos querían acabar con los rumores que rodeaban a su amigo pero también querían saber quién era el niño. Todos se reunieron en las afueras de la academia ninja para discutir sobre aquella situación (todos menos Hinata).

Sakura - chicos ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta situación?

Shikamaru – tsk…esto es problemático

Ino – ¿pero qué dices Shikamaru? ¿Qué no tienes curiosidad por saber quién es ese niño que se parece a Naruto?

Shikamaru – la verdad no

Ino empezó a discutir con Shikamaru, porque ella era la más intrigada en saber acerca de Ryo, el resto del grupo solo veía la escena mientras les salía una gota de sudor de la nuca, para interrumpir la discusión Neja tomo la palabra.

Neja – chicos tranquilos, hay que ir a visitar a Naruto y que él nos diga quién es el niño. No ganaremos nada sacando hipótesis sin sentido

Durante su discusión con Shikamaru, Ino empezó a decir todo lo que se le viniera a la mente sobre Ryo.

Ino: el niño puede ser un familiar lejano, una misión de protección, un amigo suyo de otra aldea, un huérfano que adopto Naruto como su hermano menor o podría ser su hijo del futuro porque dicen que son parecidos físicamente

(Ahora saben porque les salió la gota de sudor al resto del grupo) como se le ocurrieron tantos probables. Algunas ideas podrían ser verdad, pero la del hijo del futuro era muy fantasiosa. Al escuchar a Neja todos afirmaron y se dirigieron a casa del rubio. Al llegar a la casa tocaron a la puerta, pero no pensaron ser recibidos por esa persona.

Todos - ¿tú?

Nadie sabía porque Hinata estaba en la casa de Naruto.

Neji – Hinata ¿Qué hace en la casa de Naruto?

Hinata – lo estoy esperando para salir con él y con Ryo de día de campo. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir un AMBU llego y le informo que la hokage lo buscaba

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Hinata no había tartamudeado al decir que iba a salir con Naruto, pero ¿Quién era Ryo?

Ino: oye Hinata ¿Quién es Ryo?

Hinata: él….él….es…él es

Todos estaban atentos a lo que contestara Hinata, por su parte Hinata no sabía si decirle que Ryo era su hijo del futuro o no. Estaba muy nerviosa y todos esperaban su respuesta, sentía que caería desmayada en cualquier momento por el nerviosismo, pero antes de desmayarse por la presión llego Naruto y comento.

Naruto – si quieren saber pasen al interior de la casa, ahí les contaremos todo

A las espaldas del grupo de amigos se encontraba Naruto y en sus hombros cargaba a Ryo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, en verdad el niño se parecía físicamente a Naruto, solo que sin marcas en las mejillas y su tono de piel era blanco, por todo lo demás era una copia de su amigo. Al salir de su asombro, todos entraron al interior de la casa acomodándose en la sala, el silencio inundo el lugar, pero Neji hizo las preguntas del millón.

Neji – Naruto ¿Quién es ese niño? Y ¿Por qué Hinata estaba en tu casa?

Naruto – ¿Qué hacia Hinata en mi casa? Es muy fácil, estaba esperando a su novio para salir de día de campo. Y ¿Quién es este pequeño? Él es nuestro hijo del futuro (Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata y en sus piernas se encontraba Ryo)

Todos estaban sorprendidos, lo que había dicho Ino era cierto, el pequeño rubio era hijo de Naruto pero nunca imaginaron que la madre seria Hinata. Nadie sabía si creer que era verdad o pensar que era una broma. La joven pareja se veía divertida de ver los rostros de sus amigos que trataban de analizar la situación.

Sakura – ¿Cómo puede ser su hijo del futuro? Esto debe ser una broma

Ten Ten – estoy de acuerdo con Sakura; esto debe ser una broma, y de mal gusto

Neji - Naruto has firmado tu sentencia de muerte al convencer de participar a mi prima en esta estúpida broma tuya (Neji estaba sumamente enojado)

Hinata – chicos esta no es una broma, es verdad ¡Ryo es nuestro hijo!

Naruto – si no nos creen ¡miren!

Naruto lanzo el collar donde se encontraba la fotografía que les había enseñado Ryo la tarde anterior, los amigos de la pareja al ver la fotografía todavía desconfiaban, pero era verdad en la fotografía se veía a la pareja mas crecidos y maduros que sostenían a un bebe rubio y de piel blanca.

Ino – si es su hijo ¿Por qué ha viajado a esta época?

Todos querían saber el porqué de la visita del pequeño rubio a esa época. Naruto y Hinata decidieron no decirles la verdadera razón del viaje en el tiempo de Ryo y contestaron con una mentira creíble.

Naruto – en su tiempo no podemos pasar tiempo con él, debido al inmenso trabajo que tenemos, por eso viajo a esta época con permiso de nuestros yo del futuro para poder convivir con nosotros, pero solo se quedara una semana que es lo que dura la técnica utilizada por nuestros yo del futuro

Hinata – por eso desde el día de ayer, hemos convivido como la familia que seremos en el futuro y planeamos hacerlo durante toda la semana, hasta que sea la hora de volver de Ryo

Al escuchar las respuestas de la pareja decidieron creer que era verdad, pero ciertas chicas querían saber acerca de sus futuros.

Ino – oye Ryo podrías decirme ¿con quién me casare? y ¿Cómo será mi familia?

Ryo – mi papá de mi tiempo me prohibido revelar el futuro de los demás

Sakura – tan siquiera podrías decirnos si tendremos hijos

Ryo – está bien, toda su generación tendrá un heredero pero usted tía Sakura tendrá dos hijos

Todos estaban sorprendidos, todos tendrían hijos pero la pregunta era ¿con quién? Y por lo dicho por Ryo, él no diría nada acerca de sus futuros. Las chicas estaban realmente felices y esperaban que los padres de sus hijos fueran aquellos chicos de los que estaban enamorados. Al quedar aclarado la situación de Ryo, el grupo que había llegado a casa de Naruto se despedido de la futura familia y cada quien se fue por sus lado, dejando a la pareja con su hijo.

Hinata – dime Naruto ¿para qué te llamo la hokage?

Naruto – la abuela me llamo para aclarar la situación de Ryo

Hinata – ¿y le comentaste la verdad?

Naruto – no, le dije lo mismo que a nuestros amigos. Pero ahora hay que prepararnos para salir a nuestro día de campo

Hinata – si

Todo estaba listo lo tomaron y se dirigieron a las cabezas de los hokage, al llegar acomodaron todo para comer los emparedados que habían preparados, mientras disfrutaban de la hermosa vista que les otorgaba el lugar, al terminar de comer y reposar un momento, recogieron todo y lo guardaron en la canasta que llevaban, al terminar empezaron a jugar con un frisbee que habían comprado al salir de la casa de Naruto, jugaron por dos horas, al terminar empezaron a ver la puesta de sol, se acomodaron los tres juntos para contemplarlo mejor y al caer completamente la noche, Naruto y Ryo volvieron a acompañar a Hinata a su casa como la noche anterior y ella los despidió de la misma forma.

Fin capitulo 3

**Nota: si se preguntan porque Naruto no les dijo la verdad del porque del viaje de Ryo a sus amigos, es por miedo. Si Neji lo amenazo de muerte al pensar que lo dicho por ellos era una broma, ahora si les decía la verdad ahí mismo lo hubiera matado y no solo él sino los amigos más cercanos de Hinata: Kiba y Shino.**

¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden dejar dudas, felicitaciones, puntos de vista acerca de la historia. También quiero volver a dar las gracias por apoyar este fic.

Netokastillo: gracias por tus comentarios y quiero decir que voy a utilizar la versión: _cambio mi pasado y cambia mi presente_. Posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo o el que sigue, Ryo regresa a su tiempo y ahí desarrollaré esta idea (no mucho porque me quedaría sin final)

Actualización: martes


	4. Sueños Cumplidos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san.

CAPITULO 4: SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS

Dos días después de la llegada de Ryo, la aldea seguía comentado el parecido del pequeño niño con el rubio de Konoha, ya no comentaban de donde había venido porque la tarde anterior corrió el rumor que solo era un amigo de Naruto y Hinata que llego a Konoha a pasar unas vacaciones por una semana con ellos. Esto fue por petición de la pareja.

Flashback

Antes de salir de la casa de Naruto, Hinata y Naruto les pidieron un favor a sus amigos para calmar los rumores sobre Ryo.

Hinata – amigos queremos pedirles que corran el rumor, de que Ryo es un amigo de nosotros dos que vino a pasar sus vacaciones con nosotros

Naruto – no podemos decir que es nuestro hijo, porque no queremos que nadie más se entere, solo ustedes y la abuela Tsunade lo saben

Sakura – está bien chicos, nosotros comentaremos que Ryo es su amigo de otra aldea que vino a pasar sus vacaciones con ustedes

Todos – si

Shikamaru – pero es problemático

Fin flashback

Naruto, Hinata y Ryo desayunaron juntos y luego quisieron entrenar a Ryo en lo básico del entrenamiento ninja, pero se sorprendieron al saber que el Naruto del futuro ya había empezado a entrenar a Ryo desde hace un año (ósea a los cinco años) y ya dominada lo básico del entrenamiento ninja, también empezaba a poder subir por los arboles solo con sus pies y caminar por el agua, pero solo subía a la mitad de un árbol y daba cerca de seis pasos en el agua antes de caer al lago. En verdad era un chico muy habilidoso y con el tiempo podría superar a su padre, el ninja más poderosos de todo el mundo ninja y sexto hokage de Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki. Esto llenaba de orgullo a los jóvenes ninjas y futuros padres de Ryo.

Después de pasar toda la mañana entrenando a Ryo, los tres decidieron dar un paseo por el parque de la aldea, al llegar se sentaron en una banca y Naruto se alejo para comprar helados de chocolate, al llegar dio un helado a Hinata y otro a Ryo que rápidamente fue devorado por el pequeño rubio, al terminar el helado Ryo fue a jugar a los columpios que estaban enfrente de la banca donde estaban sus padres, mientras estos estaban sentados y abrazados viendo a su hijo divertirse.

Naruto – sabes Hinata, Ryo se ve muy solo, por eso quiero que en el futuro tengamos más hijos o solo una niña que se parezca a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y esposa del sexto hokage, ¡su mami Hinata Uzumaki!

Hinata – ¿hi…hi…Hinata…u...uzu…Uzumaki?

Naruto – si, tu eres la mujer más hermosa y amable de todo el mundo además de una buena ninja. Por eso cuando Ryo regrese a su tiempo quiero hablar con tu padre para formalizar nuestra relación (¿Por qué cuando regrese Ryo a su tiempo? Porque Naruto quiere pasar el mayor tiempo con su hijo durante esa semana)

Hinata estaba feliz, Naruto hablaría con su padre para formalizar su relación y se pudieran casar, además también le había confesado que quería tener otra hija que se pareciera a ella, pero su felicidad se arruino al recordar al consejo del clan, el cual probablemente se opusiera a esa unión. Naruto noto el cambio de Hinata y le dijo.

Naruto – no importa lo que diga el consejo del clan, seguramente aceptaran por eso fuiste y serás mi esposa en el futuro

Era cierto por algo era la madre de Ryo y esposa de Naruto, el consejo y su padre habrán dado su consentimiento para su relación, ahora Hinata volvía a ser feliz, su única preocupación había sido resuelta y sabia que nadie se opondría a su relación con Naruto. Pero ahora recordó lo que había dicho Naruto hace unos minutos.

Flashback

Naruto – por eso quiero que tengamos más hijos

Fin flashback

Hinata – _Naruto no solo quiere tener a la parejita, quiere tener más hijos y yo seré feliz de dárselos_

Hinata empezaba a imaginar la forma en que darían vida a sus futuros hijos, empezando a ruborizarse y que una línea de sangre saliera de su nariz. Los dos ya sabían cómo se hacían los bebes, él gracias a sus maestros pervertidos (kakashi y jiraiya) y ella por su maestra que le dio la plática de las abejas y las flores. Naruto estaba asustado, Hinata estaba toda roja como tomate maduro y le salía sangre de la nariz.

Naruto – ¿Hinata estas bien?

Pero Hinata no lo escuchaba y solo dijo

Hinata – Naruto se gentil conmigo…es mi primera vez

Ahora Naruto sabía porque estaba en ese estado su novia y él empezó a ruborizarse al imaginarse a que se refería Hinata. Al tranquilizarse tomo a Hinata de los hombros y le dio un beso para que reaccionara, porque seguía en su imaginación diciendo.

Hinata – Naruto más….dame más….quiero ser toda tuya…ahh...mmm

Hinata al sentir algo en sus labios dejo ese _**hermoso**_ sueño y volvió a la realidad, para ver como Naruto la besaba, ella correspondió el beso de una forma apasionada, a causa de su reciente sueño. Al separarse Hinata estaba más roja, si eso era posible, y miraba al suelo por lo avergonzada que estaba, mientras Naruto solamente sonreía.

Naruto – ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida

Hinata alzo la mirada para ser besada con la misma pasión que ella había dado en el beso anterior.

Hinata – _¡le gusto!, le gusto la forma en que lo bese y dijo que fue el mejor beso de su vida_

Al dejar de pensar aquello correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, pero fueron interrumpidos por Ryo.

Ryo – ejem ejem, papi mami ya me canse, tengo mucha hambre y tengo un poco de sueño. ¿Ya nos podemos ir a la casa?

Naruto – claro campeón

Naruto se levanto de la banca y le tendió la mano para ayudar a Hinata a levantarse, los dos estaban sumamente rojos de la vergüenza, ella tomo la mano de Naruto y regresaron a la casa Uzumaki para preparar algo de ramen para después empezar a preparar la cena, mientras Ryo dormía. Durante el trayecto a la casa ninguno dijo nada y miraban en direcciones contrarias, al llegar a la casa, Ryo subió a la habitación donde se quedaba, para dormir un rato antes de comer el ramen que prepararían sus padres, mientras ellos seguían callados y mirando al suelo.

Naruto – sabes, estos días han sido como un sueño. Desde pequeño siempre quise tener una familia que me amara como yo a ellos, tener o dar la protección de un padre, tener una madre o una esposa linda y amable y tener hermanos o hijos. Ese era el sueño que he tenido desde la niñez y durante esta semana se ha cumplido, teniendo a mi lado a una linda chica que me ama como yo a ella y conociendo a mi futuro hijo, que nos advirtió sobre un futuro que no quiero vivir. Un futuro donde vivo sin mi linda esposa y madre de mi hijo snif snif.

Hinata estaba llorando por lo dicho por Naruto, ella sabía de la soledad que vivió el rubio en su niñez, los maltratos de la aldea, no conocer la identidad de sus padres, no tener nadie que se preocupara por él, excepto el tercer hokage, Teuchi y Áyame y por supuesto ella. Pero eso era cosa del pasado, toda la aldea ahora lo respetaba, tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él, conocía la identidad de sus padres y ella lo amaba así como él correspondía a ese sentimiento.

Hinata – para mi también ha sido un sueño, siempre soñé estar a tu lado para amarte y protegerte, tener un familia contigo y hacerte olvidar los malos recuerdos de tu pasado. Por eso siempre estaré a tu lado como tú estarás conmigo. Amándonos y forjando un nuevo futuro, donde seamos felices con nuestros hijos, nuestro hábil y lindo Ryo y una dulce y bella niña…

Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un beso de Naruto lleno de pasión como los que se daban en el parque, ella correspondió el beso y ambos lloraban de felicidad, por saber que sus sueños se habían cumplido y lucharían por cambiar su futuro. Un futuro lleno de nuevos sueños.

Fin capitulo 4.

No tenía nada que hacer y estaba lleno de inspiración jajajaja así que adelante un poco la historia ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios.

Bye.


	5. A-B-U-E-L-A

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san.

CAPITULO 5: A-B-U-E-L-A

Al separarse del beso tan apasionado que acababan de darse la pareja se dirigió a la cocina para preparar ramen instantáneo para los tres y Ryo pudiera aguantar hasta la cena. Unos minutos después Hinata se dirigió a la planta alta de la casa para despertar a Ryo, al subir noto que habían cuatro habitaciones y no sabía en cual se encontraba su pequeño rubio, entro a la primera habitación pero esta era un estudio, donde Naruto tenía pergaminos con técnicas que dominaba o empezaba a practicar. Al no estar Ryo en el estudio salió de este y se dirigió a la habitación siguiente, esta era una habitación pequeña pero era cómoda, pero tampoco estaba Ryo. Salió de la habitación y entro en la que estaba enfrente, esta igual era pequeña pero esta tenia ropa de niño tirada por todos lados, esta era la habitación de Ryo pero tampoco estaba ahí, salió y se dirigió a la siguiente y ahí estaba, profundamente dormido y en sus brazos tenía una libreta, que al girar en la cama cayó al suelo, Hinata la levanto y observo un lindo dibujo de los tres. No era una obra de arte pero era un buen dibujo, en el se apreciaba a los tres abrazados y con una gran sonrisa, en la parte superior del dibujo tenia escrito: _**mi sueño hecho realidad.**_ Hinata empezaba a llorar, su hijo también tenía un sueño y en esos días con ellos lo había cumplido, como ellos. Debido a los sollozos de Hinata, Ryo empezó a despertar la joven ninja dejo la libreta en el suelo, se calmo un poco y le hablo para que terminara de despertar.

Hinata – Ryo…Ryo despierta, ya está listo el ramen

Al terminar de decir aquello Ryo inmediatamente se levanto como resorte y se dirigió hacia la puerta, impresionando a Hinata.

Hinata – no solo se parece a Naruto físicamente sino también en su alimentación

Hinata salió de la habitación y bajo hacia el comedor, donde Ryo ya había acabado su segundo tazón de ramen y pedía otro. Hinata se sentó enfrente de Naruto y empezó a comer calmadamente su tazón de ramen. Después de comer Ryo volvía a subir para dormir otro rato, mientras Naruto y Hinata recogían la mesa y empezaban a preparar la cena respectivamente, al terminar de lavar los tazones Naruto se dirigió a ponerlos en su lugar, pero accidentalmente choco con Hinata haciendo que tirara los tazones y colocara su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo, preocupando a Hinata porque el choque no fue muy fuerte.

Hinata – ¿te encuentras bien Naruto? ¿No pensé qué el choque fuera tan fuerte?

Naruto – no fue por el choque Hinata, fue por el golpe que me dio la abuela Tsunade el día de ayer en su oficina

Flashback

Naruto junto a Ryo entraron a la torre del hokage, debido a que Tsunade lo mando llamar para aclarar los rumores que se decían en la aldea desde las primeras horas de esa mañana. Al entrar a la torre Naruto se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Tsunade, al llegar entro al interior de la oficina sin pedir permiso y gritando a todo pulmón.

Naruto – ABUELA TSUNADE ¿PARA QUE ME MANDASTE LLAMAR?

Tsunade – cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas abuela. Mocoso incorregible

Al terminar de decir aquel reclamo tomo un sorbo de una botella de sake, mientras Naruto estaba en el suelo con otra botella del mismo liquido en su rostro, Ryo y Shizune veían con miedo a Tsunade. Al quitarse la botella de sake del rostro Naruto volvió a preguntar el porqué de su llamado.

Naruto - ¿Por qué me ha mandado llamar abu…..hokage?

Estaba a punto de llamar abuela a la hokage otra vez pero pudo retractarse al ver como otra botella vacía se alzaba en la mano de la "joven" rubia que estaba atrás del escritorio.

Tsunade – te he mandado llamar para que me digas ¿Quién es ese niño?

Tsunade apunto su mano en dirección de Ryo que se encontraba atrás de Naruto. Naruto no sabía que decir, no podía decir que era su hijo que viajo en el tiempo, Tsunade estaba molesta todavía por llamarla abuela y si decía aquello pensaría que era una broma y lo mandaría al hospital con todos sus huesos rotos. Tan centrado estaba en que decir que no noto cuando Ryo se coloco al frente de su padre y dijo.

Ryo – ¡soy Ryo Uzumaki! y soy hijo del sexto hokage de Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki y de Hinata Uzumaki. Abuela Tsunade

Tsunade y Shizune estaban impactadas por lo dicho por Ryo y su parecido con Naruto, en verdad se parecía a Naruto, pero sin las marcas en su rostro y su color de piel, como decían los rumores. No solo eso, sino que también tenía el valor del rubio para decirle "abuela" a la hokage actual, haciendo que esta se enojara y que Shizune se preocupara por el pequeño niño.

Tsunade – ¿Cómo me llamaste pequeño?

Tsunade estaba realmente enojada, alzando su manga para mandar a Ryo al hospital con varios huesos rotos, olvidando por el momento lo dicho por Ryo momentos antes. Naruto seguía pensando en que decirle a la "abuela" cuando empezó a sentir el chacra asesino de esta, saliendo inmediatamente de su pensamiento y viendo como Tsunade se preparaba para golpear a Ryo, quien no tenía miedo solo veía con gracia como Tsunade se enojaba más y mas.

Ryo – A-B-U-E-L-A TSUNADE

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la frente de la hokage, era el colmo la volvía a llamar "abuela" y no solo eso sino que lo deletreo como si ella fuera una niña y no entendiera esa palabra. Solo había alguien con aquel valor o mejor dicho estupidez que la llamara abuela y ese era Naruto, aquel que el niño aseguro ser hijo de él y de Hinata.

Tsunade – ¡un momento! Dijiste hijo de Naruto y Hinata ¿Uzumaki? ¿Naruto esto es una broma o qué? No tengo tiempo para perderlo con tus estupideces. Así que dime ¿Quién es este mocoso?

Tsunade pensaba que era una broma del rubio, que utilizando sus clones de sombra y transformándolo en niño le jugaría una buena broma, en verdad era el colmo, en vez de firmar documentos y tomar sake para reponer fuerza por cada firma, venia el rubio y le hacia una estúpida broma. Naruto ya sabía que decirle, una verdad a medias, le diría que en realidad si era su hijo y que viajo en el tiempo, pero no le diría la verdadera razón de aquel viaje al pasado. Al pensar mejor en las palabras que usaría empezó a hablar.

Naruto – Tsunade esta no es una broma, Ryo en verdad es mi hijo que ha viajado en el tiempo para convivir con nosotros.

Shizune - ¿nosotros?

Naruto – si, con Hinata y conmigo. ¡Porque somos sus padres!

Tsunade – ¿quieres que te crea esa estúpida historia que me estas contando? ¿Para que viajaría tu "hijo" al pasado? ¿Solo para ver lo estúpido que eras? Ya dime la verdad, no tengo tiempo que perder

Naruto – todo lo que he dicho es verdad, Ryo viajo al pasado porque en su tiempo, ni Hinata ni yo tenemos tiempo para convivir con él (recuerden que solo está mintiendo, Naruto en realidad si pasa tiempo con él por algo lo ha entrenado desde hace un año) por eso pidió permiso a nuestros yo del futuro para venir a convivir con nosotros como familia. Y si no me crees mira esto

Naruto lanzo el collar que llevaba Ryo, en el cual estaba la foto de la familia Uzumaki Hyuga. Tsunade y Shizune abrieron el collar y vieron la foto, en verdad se veía a un Naruto y una Hinata más crecidos y maduros. Ambos sostenían un bebe que solo dejaba ver su cabello rubio y su mamita de color blanca como la piel de Hinata. Estaban realmente impactadas, Tsunade no estaba convencida del todo pero lo dejo pasar, ella ya quería seguir _trabajando_ (bebiendo) pero antes de volver a trabajar Naruto le pidió un favor.

Naruto – hokage, quiero pedirle un favor. Ya sabrá sobre los rumores acerca de Ryo, que se empezaron a comentar desde esta mañana por toda la aldea

Tsunade – si

Naruto – quiero por favor pedirle que ante cualquier pregunta que le hagan acerca de él, diga que solo es un amigo que conocimos Hinata y yo en una misión. Y que ha venido a pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros durante una semana. No queremos que nadie se entere de quien es Ryo en realidad.

Tsunade – Shizune quiero que busques a los ninjas mas _informativos_ (chismosos) de la aldea y les digas lo que nos acaba de pedir Naruto, para que empiecen a difundir este rumor acerca de Ryo

Shizune – si

Naruto – gracias Tsunade, bueno creo que ha terminado nuestra reunión ¿no es verdad? Así que me voy de regreso a casa, nos vemos luego Tsunade. Ryo despídete de Tsunade

Ryo – nos vemos abuela

Al oír esa despedida, Tsunade recordó que tenía que mandar a Ryo al hospital con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a golpear a Ryo con su súper fuerza, el pequeño estaba a la izquierda de su padre, quien al sentir la presencia asesina de la hokage cambio que posición, haciendo que el brazo izquierdo de su padre recibiera el fuerte golpe y cayera hasta la planta baja de la torre.

Fin flashback

Hinata – pobre Naruto, recibiendo el castigo de su hijo como buen padre sobreprotector jajajaja

Hinata en verdad estaba preocupada por aquel enorme moretón que tenía su Naruto en el brazo izquierdo, pero era cómico saber cómo lo consiguió, todo gracias a su hijo irrespetuoso como él con la hokage. Lo que no sabía era que el moretón había disminuido gracias al poder de curación del kyubi, pero aun con aquel poder de sanación el moretón era notablemente visible. Al terminar de preparar la cena, Hinata volvía a subir a la planta alta de la casa para llamar a Ryo a cenar, cenaron tranquilamente. Al terminar y recoger la mesa, los dos rubios acompañaron a la pelinegra a su casa, quien al llegar a esta los despedía de la misma forma que hace dos noches; un beso en la frente al pequeño Ryo y un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios de su amado Naruto.

Fin capitulo 5

Quiero dar las gracias a _**estrellamarina801**_ que comento acerca de un posible encuentro de Ryo y Tsunade y que sucedería. Bien me tarde un poco en hacerlo pero aquí esta. ¿Qué les pareció?

También les doy las gracias a todos los que les ha gustado la historia. Y recuerden que pueden dejarme sugerencias para la historia. Nos vemos.

Actualización: viernes o sábado


	6. La Prometida

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san.

Capitulo 6: La Prometida

Era una mañana tranquila en la ladea de la hoja, todos sus habitantes hacían sus deberes e iban de aquí para allá. Pero en la oficina del líder de la aldea, un joven hombre de 26 años de edad aparentemente rubio y de ojos azules se enfrenaba ante el enemigo más constante de todo kage: el papeleo. Pero para él eso no era nada, utilizando su idea patentada de utilizar clones de sombra para realizar ese trabajo, el joven hombre solo se ponía a pensar las consecuencias de mandar a su hijo al pasado para conocer a su madre y a su yo de ese tiempo.

Naruto – ¿habrá sido buena idea mandarlo al pasado?

Pregunto al aire y sus clones pusieron atención al rubio original alzando únicamente sus hombros. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña niña de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, que entro a la oficina del hokage en busca del hijo de este.

Niña – buenos días tío Naruto, disculpe ¿no ha visto a Ryo?

Naruto – ¿para qué lo buscabas linda Akane?

La pequeña niña se puso un poco nerviosa ante esa pregunta, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero se tranquilizo y volvía a hablar, mientras el rubio hokage recordaba como su difunta esposa se sonrojaba cuando se acercaba a él, esta pequeña se acababa de poner igual y esto hizo que dibujara una sonrisa.

Akane – el porqué lo busco, es por la promeso que me hizo. Me dijo que cuando cumpliera seis años él se volvería mi novio y como hoy es mi cumpleaños número seis, quiero que cumpla con su promesa

Al terminar de decir aquello la linda Akane estaba más roja que antes de hablar y el rubio hacia su sonrisa más grande, en verdad Akane lo hacía recordar a su bella esposa y madre de Ryo. Pero quería cerciorarse que en verdad ella quería ser la novia de su hijo, así que ideo un par de preguntas para ver si en verdad estaba enamorada de Ryo o solo era un capricho, como el que él sintió por la madre de Akane y esta sentía por su actual marido (¿ya saben quiénes son sus padres no?). Naruto sabía que su hijo sentía cierto agrado por la pequeña pelinegra pero no sabía si ella correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Naruto – dime Akane ¿en verdad quieres ser la novia de Ryo?

Akane – s…si, si qui…quiero…ser…su…no…novi…

Naruto – ¡su novia!

Akane – si

Como extrañaba esas "conversaciones" con su esposa cuando eran jóvenes, pero ahora tenía una "conversación" igual con una pequeña niña de seis años. Esos le daba a entender que en verdad la pequeña Akane estaba enamorada de su pequeño Ryo, pero quería estar más seguro.

Naruto – lo siento pero él ya tiene a alguien con quien se va a casar cuando sea mayor

La pelinegra bajo su mirada y se empezó a escuchar un leve sollozo, Akane empezaba a llorar por la noticia que acababa de recibir, quería saber quién era la tipa que le había quitado la felicidad de estar al lado del rubio menor, la sola idea de estar junto al pequeño rubio por siempre era su más grande sueño, pero este ahora estaba destrozado, o eso ella creía, empezaba a sospechar de cierta pelinegra de ojos azules amante de la flores y de dormir todo el día, o cierta niña de cabello castaño, ojos perlados y ropas chinas , ambas de un año menor (¿Quiénes serán sus padres? XD). Ellas eran sus amigas, pero si fuera una de ellas la que debía casarse con el rubio, esto provocaría que su amistad se perdiera para siempre y eso no le gustaba. Naruto veía cada movimiento de la pelinegra, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no notaba la sonrisa del rubio mayor que termino en volverse una carcajada haciéndola reaccionar.

Naruto – jajajaja jajajaja

Akane estaba desconcertada y furiosa, el rubio frente a ella se burlaba de su desgracia y eso la hacía enojarse como sus padres. Naruto noto el aura asesina que se empezaba a sentir gracias a Akane, haciendo que sus risas se detuvieran y se pusiera serio mientras oiga el reclamo de la niña.

Akane – hokage ¿Por qué se burla de mí y de mi desgracia?

Naruto – ¿en verdad te dolió enterarte del compromiso de Ryo?

Akane – sí, yo lo amo

Naruto – pero este puede ser un amor de juventud, quien dice que cuando sean mayores dejaran de sentir este amor

Akane – nunca. YO AMO A RYO Y NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARLO

Naruto – sabes, la madre de Ryo también me amo desde la niñez y hasta sus últimos días. Pero yo no fui capaz de corresponderle hasta después de la guerra, en la cual ella confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí y yo comprendí que ella era la mujer de estaría siempre a mi lado. Por eso hace unos días comprometí a Ryo con una linda niña pelinegra, aunque al principio su padre no aceptaba la idea de comprometer a su hija con Ryo, al final término aceptando el compromiso gracias a la persuasión de su madre de cabellera rosa y mirada verde como su hija

Akane estaba sorprendida ella era la prometida de Ryo y los padres de ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso, bueno dos padres estaba seguros y otro estaba obligado a aceptar dicho compromiso, la tristeza se fue y llego la felicidad a su corazón, este era el mejor día de su joven vida, por reflejo empezó a llorar otra vez pero ahora era un llanto de felicidad, de repente fue sujetada en un abrazo, alzo la vista y ahí estaban sus padres abrazándola y con una sonrisa en su rostro, ellos harían lo que fuera para ver felices a sus hijos, aunque eso significara que su familia se uniera a la del rubio hokage en un futuro lejano.

Flashback

La madre de Akane sospechaba del amor que su hija mayor profesaba hacia el hijo de su amigo, actual hokage y ex compañero de equipo en sus tiempos de genin, por lo cual al recibir la visita de él mencionado hace unas semanas con la propuesta del compromiso, ella acepto inmediatamente, pero su esposo parecía no aceptar dicha propuesta por lo cual tuvo que actuar para hacer cambiar a su esposo de opinión, no fue nada violento solo le mostro una libreta que Sakura había encontrado al limpiar la habitación de su hija, en la parte trasera de la libreta estaba escrito: AKANE UZUMAKI, ESPOSA DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE. Dicha frase tenía corazones decorando toda la hoja. Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y en ellos empezaban a salir lágrimas al terminar de ver la página decorada.

Sasuke – NOOOOOOO snif MALDITO SEAS DOBE, TU HIJO A CORROMPIDO A MI DULCE HIJA snif MI LINDA AKANE ¿PORQUE TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE BOBO? Snif

Sakura tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver la escena dramática de su esposo

Fin Flashback

De regreso en la oficina del rubio hokage, la feliz familia se separaban del abrazo para que otro miembro de dicha familia hiciera su aparición junto a un clon del rubio, que parcia había corrido en un maratón pero solo había buscado al menor de la familia Uchiha, que se escapo de la oficina cuando sus padres empezaron a abrazar a su hermana, el clon estaba cansado y furiosos así que solo se esfumo en una nube de humo dejando a la familia Uchiha y al hokage solos (los clones ya habían terminado el papeleo), todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Akane noto que aun no había llegado su nuevo prometido y futuro esposo a la oficina de su padre.

Akane – hokage ¿Por qué aun no llega Ryo?

La familia Uchiha también noto la ausencia del pequeño rubio y dirigieron sus miradas al rubio hokage que reía como tonto.

Naruto – jajajaja verán…Ryo me pidió el día de su cumpleaños que quería conocer en persona a su madre, así que busque algo que me pudiera servir para enviar a Ryo al pasado y lo encontré hace unos días y el día de ayer lo envié al pasado

Todo lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras Akane se ponía triste por no estar al lado de su prometido y conocer a su futura suegra, Sasuke no decía nada pero Sakura estaba pensativa y el pequeño Itachi veía todo como algo aburrido.

Sakura – entiendo que enviaras a Ryo al pasado a conocer a Hinata, pero no sabes qué consecuencias puede provocar este acercamiento

Naruto – lo sé, y también me lo he preguntado

Akane – disculpe tío Naruto, pero también me podría enviar al pasado para estar cerca de Ryo

Naruto – no lo sé, pero primero pregúntale a tus padres si te dan permiso

Akane volteo a ver a sus padres con una mirada tierna que ablando los corazones de sus padres quienes aceptaron la propuesta de su hija, la pelinegra salto de alegría al saber que también conocería a su suegra y estaría al lado de su prometido rubio.

Naruto – está decidido tu también viajaras al pasado pero solo te quedaras lo que queda de tiempo y te enviaría mañana

La niña acepto y ella junto a su familia se retiro de la oficina para alistar todo lo necesario para el viaje de su hija.

A la mañana siguiente la familia Uchiha y el hokage se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento algo apartado de la aldea donde nadie entrenaba debido a la distancia, la pequeña pelinegra se coloco al centro de un circulo que el rubio hokage había dibujado para después empezar a realizar sellos con sus manos y al terminar decir

Naruto – puerta del tiempo

El circulo que se encontraba dibujado en el suelo se elevo hasta la cintura de la niña ojiverde empezando a desaparecer ante la mirada de sus familiares, mientras la niña de despedía moviendo la mano. Después un intenso brillo inundo el lugar impidiendo ver, al disiparse la luz Akane ya no se encontraba lo mismo que el circulo impresionando a los presentes.

Familia Uchiha – WOW

Naruto – si es impresionante. Bueno es tiempo de regresar a la aldea

Pero antes de empezar a caminar Sakura le hizo una pregunta.

Sakura - ¿Cuándo regresaran?

Naruto – regresaran el domingo en la tarde Sakura, así que tranquilízate ellos estarán bien

Todos regresaron a la aldea para seguir con sus labores diarias pero con la esperanza de ver regresar bien a sus hijos.

-En el pasado-

Una brillante luz inundo el bosque para dejar ver a una niña de seis año de cabello negro y ojos verdes, a la distancia se podía ver la aldea de la hoja, la niña empezó a caminar rumbo a la aldea para buscar a su prometido y conocer a sus jóvenes suegros y a sus jóvenes padres.

Fin capitulo 6.

Aquí de nuevo con esta historia, perdón por no actualizar pero el trabajo no me daba tiempo, pero ahora tenemos algo de tiempo así que aquí está este nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?

Nos vemos.


	7. La Novia De Ryo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san.

Capitulo 7: La Novia de Ryo

La pequeña pelinegra camino hasta pasar por las puertas de la aldea y adentrarse en esta, el primer lugar en el que busco a su prometido fue en ichiraku's debido al fanatismo que el rubio le profesaba a este alimento pero lamentablemente no se encontraba ahí, al salir de ichiraku's se dirigió a la torre hokage tal vez su suegro ya había tomado el puesto o estaría a la espera de una misión junto a su joven suegra, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que choco con un persona cayendo al suelo ambas personas, el choque fue algo duro porque la otra persona iba corriendo y no se pudo detener al ver a la niña en su camino.

Sakura – disculpa niña ¿estas bien?

La joven de cabello rosa tenía prisa por eso la carrera que llevaba, al levantarse ayudo a la niña que seguía en el suelo sobando su espalda baja debido al fuerte golpe del choque, al sujetar a la niña de las manos su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y Sakura no entendía la razón, entonces la niña alzo su rostro para ver a la joven que la había ayudado y pudo notar el cabello rosa y en su mirada unos bellos ojos verdes como los de ella, no había duda la joven que tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas era su madre cuando era joven, era hermosa pero en el futuro lo seria aun más. Por su parte Sakura seguía con un corazón latiendo como loco y veía el rostro de la niña que parecía tener cinco o seis años, lo que la impacto fue ver los ojos verdes como los de ella y eso solo hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, además el color de su cabello le recordaba a su amor platónico y desertor de la aldea; Sasuke Uchiha, la pequeña era bonita y eso solo hizo que apareciera una sonrisa en sus rostro y olvidara la prisa que llevaba.

Akane – si estoy bien, gracias

La pequeña Akane se inclino en forma de respeto y se alejo de su _madre_, aun tenía que buscar a Ryo y también recordaba lo que el día anterior le habían dicho sus padres.

Flashback

Sakura – Akane si ves a alguno de nosotros no digas que eres nuestra hija

Akane - ¿Por qué mami?

Sasuke – porque no sabemos que pueda suceder, puede haber un gran cambio en este tiempo o tal vez no lo haya y todo siga igual como hasta ahora

Akane – está bien papi

Al terminar de hablar los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo mientras el meno Uchiha empezaba a aburrirse ante la escena que veía.

Itachi – problemático y aburrido

Susurro el menor Uchiha, ignorado por los demás miembros de la familia (convivir mucho tiempo en la casa de la familia Nara, pasa factura jajajaja)

Fin Flashback

Ahora en el pasado, las dos mujeres de ojos verdes estaban frente a frente presentándose.

Sakura – que bien que estés bien linda. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

Akane – el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Akane…Akane…Akane Tendo (no iba a decir: hola soy Akane Uchiha)

Sakura – que lindo nombre y dime que hacías sola por las calles de la aldea, ay lugares que son peligrosos para lindas niñas pequeñas

No sabía porque pero se sentía cómoda diciendo esos cumplidos hacia la pelinegra, mientras Akane solo sonreía fuera en el pasado o en el futuro su mami le decía cumplidos que la hacían sonreír.

Akane – no se preocupe señorita Haruno, solo estaba conociendo la aldea

Sakura – ¿ósea que vienes de viaje a Konoha?

Akane – si. Bueno es un poco tarde así que seguiré con mi paseo, hasta luego señorita Haruno

Sakura – hasta luego Akane y por favor llámame Sakura ¿de acuerdo?

Akane – si. Adiós Sakura

Las dos ojiverdes se alejaron por caminos diferentes, mientras Sakura recordaba la extraña sensación que sintió al hablar con la pequeña niña de nombre Akane que acababa de conocer, se sentía feliz haciendo que apareciera una gran sonrisa y siguiera caminando rumbo al hospital. Por su parte Akane estaba igual de feliz que su joven mami y se dirigió hacia la residencia Uzumaki, dado que ya era tarde y ya empezaba a oscurecer (aunque viajo en la mañana, llego en la tarde) al estar cerca de la casa donde vivía en el futuro su prometido, al estar más cerca vio salir de la casa tres figuras, dos le eran muy familiares pero la tercera le era desconocida, era una mujer muy bonita de cabello negro azulado, ojos color perla y de tez blanca como la de su prometido. Empezó a hacer memoria y entonces la recordó, la mujer que estaba con su tío Naruto y su novio Ryo, era la esposa y madre de los mencionados respectivamente; Hinata Uzumaki.

Akane – en verdad es muy bonita y se ve feliz de estar al lado de tío Naruto y de Ryo

Akane al ver que el trió se acercaba a donde se encontraba decidió esconderse para después empezar a seguir a la joven familia feliz, al pasar la familia Uzumaki los empezó a seguir a la distancia no quería que la detectaran, aunque eso era lo que ella deseaba, quería acercarse a Ryo y conocer a sus jóvenes suegros. Pero no, ahora no tal vez mas tarde, los siguió por un rato hasta que llegaron a la residencia de la familia Hyuga, donde su joven suegra se despidió de su hijo y de su esposo con un beso en la frente y un apasionado beso en los labios, respectivamente. Al entrar a la casa la joven de ojos perlados, el par de rubios empezó el camino de regreso a casa, pero algo salió y se interpuso en su camino. Sorprendiendo a Ryo que no daba crédito a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, mientras Naruto veía detenidamente a la niña frente a ellos, era linda y parecía de la edad de Ryo pero también sentía un chacra conocido que salía de ella, sus pensamientos hacia la chica fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ryo.

Ryo – ¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto - ¿la conoces Ryo?

Ryo – claro, ella es mi mejor amiga. Pero no entiendo que hace ella en este tiempo

Akane – que malo eres Ryo, ¿ya olvidaste que día fue ayer?

Ryo – ¿el día de ayer? ¿El día de ayer? Ahh! Ayer fue tu cumpleaños

Akane – si y recuerdas ¿Qué me prometiste para mi cumpleaños?

Ryo – claro, te prometí que cuando cumplieras seis años te pediría que fueras mi novia. Perdóname estaba tan emocionado en conocer a mi mami que me olvide de esa promesa, pero ahora que estas aquí y con mi joven papi de testigo te pido que seas mi novia Akane Uchiha

Akane estaba feliz Ryo le había pedido que fueran novios y todavía no sabía lo del compromiso, sin pensarlo corrió hacia el rubio menor y se lanzo a sus brazos para ser recibida por un Ryo igual de feliz que ella. Mientras Naruto procesaba la información.

Naruto – dijiste…Akane UCHIHA

Ryo – si papi, ella es mi novia Akane Uchiha hija de tío Sasuke y tía Sakura. Akane este es mi joven papi y futuro hokage Naruto Uzumaki

Akane – mucho gusto joven hokage

Naruto – eh, así mucho gusto pequeña

Naruto todavía estaba sorprendido por saber la identidad de la nueva novia de su hijo, pero después poco le importo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, para después abrazar a la joven pareja de niños y desearles los mejores deseos. Al terminar de abrazarlos se dirigieron a ichiraku's para celebrar y después se dirigieron a la casa Uzumaki para descansar. A la mañana siguiente Hinata llego a la casa donde vivían sus rubios amados, para encontrarse a una joven niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes que abrazada a su hijo rubio y este devolvía el abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro, todo quedo atrás cuando fue envuelta en un abrazo también gracias a su amado rubio y ella correspondía al agarre. Cuando la joven pareja de niños vio a los mayores también en un abrazo avanzaron hacia ellos para presentar a la ojiverde con la ojiperla.

Ryo – buenos días mami

Hinata – buenos días Ryo, como amaneció mi bello hijo

Ryo – muy feliz mami, porque quiero presentarte a mi novia Akane Uchiha

Hinata - ¿novia? ¿Uchiha?

Hinata ante esta noticia cayó desmayada pero antes de tocar el suelo fue atrapada por Naruto, para después acomodarla en el sofá igual que el día que llego Ryo. Minutos después reacciono Hinata para ver que no había sido un sueño y ver que su hijo seguía junto y tomado de la mano de la pelinegra Uchiha de nombre Akane. Al sentirse mejor empezó a hablar.

Hinata - ¿desde cuándo son novios?

Ryo – desde anoche mami, después de acompañarte a tu casa ella salió entre las sombras y me recordó una promesa que le había hecho y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas

Hinata – igual que Naruto, pero dime ¿Qué le prometiste a la linda Akane?

Akane – él me prometió que cuando cumpliera seis años el seria mi novio y por eso viaje a este tiempo para que cumpliera su promesa y también para conocerla señorita Hinata y futura señora Uzumaki

Hinata – gracias por querer conocerme Akane, puedo ver que amas a Ryo como yo amo a Naruto y eso me hace feliz por favor cuídalo

Hinata empezaba a llorar al ver que esa linda niña amaba a su hijo como ella a su futuro esposo. Akane vio que Hinata aprobaba su relación con ella así que decidió dar la noticia del compromiso entre ambos.

Akane – también viaje a este tiempo para decirle a Ryo que nuestros padres nos han comprometido para unir nuestros clanes cuando seamos mayores y nos casemos

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Ryo estaba feliz uno de sus sueños era estar toda la vida al lado de Akane y eso parecía que ya era un hecho, Hinata estaba impactada y volvió a desmayarse sobre el sofá mientras Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él y Sasuke serian familia y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Mientras en un bosque alejado de Konoha un joven de cabello negro entrenaba con su espada pero se detuvo para maldecir a su antiguo compañero y amigo Naruto Uzumaki, estaba celoso pero no sabía el porqué así que decidió ignorarlo y siguió entrenando. De nuevo en la casa Uzumaki Hinata volvía a despertar para abrazar a Akane y llorar de felicidad, esa niña parecía la mujer perfecta para Ryo, la soltó y abrazo a Ryo, a ambos niños les dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguía llorando para después abrazar a Naruto y este la besara para tranquilizarla. Al terminar de llorar los mayores empezaron a preparar el desayuno mientras los niños empezaban a jugar a las escondidas en el interior de la casa mientras estaba el desayuno. El resto del día continuo como cualquier otro día, salieron a pasear por la aldea para después comprar lo necesario para la cena y después pasar a comer a ichiraku's. Después de la cena los cuatro habitantes de la casa Uzumaki salieron con dirección a la casa Hyuga para acompañar a la ojiperla, ella llevada de la mano a Ryo mientras Naruto llevaba a Akane. Al entrar Hinata a su casa Naruto llevaba a los niños agarrados de sus manos con destino a su casa.

Fin capitulo 7

¿Qué les pareció?

También quiero agradecer a: _**HiNaThItHa.16241, **__**Davaru**__**, **__**metalic-dragon-angel**__**, **__**netokastillo**_ quienes has comentado acerca de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer este proyecto.


End file.
